


Whitlatch's Guide to the Fauna of the Naboo System

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birdwatching, F/M, I made up all the birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey and Finn go birdwatching. It doesn't go as expected. It's better.





	Whitlatch's Guide to the Fauna of the Naboo System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [six4au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/six4au/gifts).



> Prompt: Nerd vs. nerd ‘verse (any place or time) where Ben/Kylo and Rey are both elite in their fields (any imaginable field, author’s choice) and clash but can’t deny their connection. + BFF Finn

Rey and Finn trudged through the underbrush on the edge of Naboo's Paitnnu Wetlands, still dim in the predawn light, a pair of binoculars and a datapad containing a copy of  _ Whitlatch's Guide to the Fauna of the Naboo System _ clutched in their respective hands. They were moving as quietly as possible, although Rey couldn't help cringing as Finn crunched on yet another dry twig.

“Finn,” she whispered, “you're my best friend and I'm thrilled you agreed to come with me this morning, but you do need to be careful where you step. The blue-bellied crimp is notorious for it's bashfulness. If it hears us approaching it will be gone before we get a glimpse.”

Her speech was interrupted by a musical trilling, three distinctive notes followed by a single high trill. 

“It's from over that way,” Finn breathed, pointing into the low trees off to their left. “I'll be more careful, I promise, it's just a little dark. I know you’ve been wanting to see this bird for a while. Let's go.”

They crept forward slowly, the world growing steadily lighter, and as they passed a cluster of bushes Rey had to hold back a groan. Because who was crouching there but Ben Solo himself. He grinned up at them. Then he stood, and grinned down at them.

“Ah look, it's our own budding ornithologist. And Finn. Hey, Finn,” he nodded at the other man good-naturedly before turning his attention back to Rey.

Rey grinned and clenched her teeth. “Ben. I didn't know you were interested in birdwatching.”

“You never asked.” He said it offhandedly, but even though their bond wasn't fully open at the moment she could tell he was hurt.

“Alright then, you're free to join us. We're tracking the blue-bellied crimp that's in the copse over there. It keeps singing.” As if on cue, the trilling sounded again, closer this time. Rey couldn't help but smile, and she didn't miss how Ben’s eyes lingered on her face. As the sun peeked over the horizon and a beam fell across his face his eyes, which usually seemed quite dark to her, were instead a soft shade of honey-brown.

Almost immediately his expression shifted to confusion. “That's not a blue-bellied crimp, that's a farlighter.”

Rey pursed her lips in irritation. “It's not, Ben we've been listening to the recorded songs in  _ Whitlatch's Guide _ and I am certain that's a crimp.”

“Their songs are very similar but not identical. The trill is in a different key.” He sniffed quietly. “I spent time here in my childhood. I can tell the difference between a blue-bellied crimp and a farlighter."

There was sudden movement in the trees, and an enormous set of wings appeared over the treetops. They were deep purple with bright yellow undersides, glowing in the light of dawn, and as the wings lifted into the air the body followed, the same purple with a yellow head, topped with a bright red crest. It was larger than either the crimp or the farlighter. As unbelievable as at was, there was only one thing this could be.

“Well kriff,” Ben laughed, “that's a yellow-headed mockinglighter. Legendary.”

Rey gaped as it floated just above the trees, staring down at them with it's beady black eyes, wings flapping just enough to keep it airborne.

Finn’s eyes were on the datapad. “This says there hasn't been a sighting since ten ABY.”

Ben reached for Rey’s hand and she grasped his tightly. “I've never seen one. I thought they didn't exist”

The bird tilted it's head at him and released a perfect mimicry of the song of the blue-bellied crimp; or maybe it was the farlighter. It didn't really matter.

When it had finished trilling it declared  _ well kriff, well kriff _ , sounding very much like Ben Solo, before it sped away, heading deep into the wetlands.

The three friends stood in silence for several minutes before they turned to follow the sun back to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear six4au,
> 
> I really liked this prompt, so I wrote you a little treat. Arguably neither of them are expert ornithologists, although I suppose Ben thinks he is.
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> Anonymous
> 
> Edited to add: The imaginary bird guide is named after [Terryl Whitlatch](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Terryl_Whitlatch), a concept artist who contributed designs to the Star Wars Trilogy Special Editions and Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace.


End file.
